


Helping a Pregnant Woman

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 05, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: "At a check up with Abby, Diyoza mentions how sex was once thought to help induce labor. Abby doesn't think it's such a terrible idea to at least attempt. Diyoza pointing out that she doesn't exactly have a lot of willing participants lined up. cue mischievous Abby and a Marcus who only needs a little bit of persuading."Fill for KinkMeme 2019





	Helping a Pregnant Woman

**Author's Note:**

> It was me!! I think a few people guessed it was me (but it wasn't as obvious as my prompts - those everyone who knows me guessed - actually wondering if they are valid for kabby kinkmeme or not... since sadly none got filled 😭😭)
> 
> But enjoy this, I had so much fun writing it and it made me so happy to see a Kabbyoza prompt in the kinkmeme!!! :D

Charmaine was almost a week past due date and things were getting worse and worse for her, especially in the heat of summer. She had tried multiple techniques to induce birth, but nothing was working, and there was only another thing that came to mind, she remembered from watching _FRIENDS_  episodes on Netflix when she was a kid - sex induced labor.

So she was planning to bring it up today at her check up with Abby, Charmaine had already tried everything she had suggested. She tried to think of the best time to approach the question, but really there wasn’t one, but she still waited until the end…

“Any news about when it will pop?”

“I don’t know. In the Ark, we had labor inducing drugs, here…”

“I already tried everything that was recommended… but one thing…” Charmaine spoke. “I heard that sex helps inducing labor.”

“Ohhh…”

“I’ve tried by myself, but it has not done anything… And it’s not like I have multiple offers.”

Abby didn’t answer at first, but Charmaine could see her mind working. Charmaine wouldn’t say no to sex with Abby she never would, but she doubted Abby’s tongue or fingers would work differently than her own hand.

“It’s my job to help,” Abby said, trying to look professional but a smile peeked through it. “I can’t promise to help you with that… alone… but I can try to find someone. Stop by our cabin tonight.”

Abby said that like there was no doubt that she would convince him and Charmaine liked her certainty. They finished the consult at that looking forward to tonight.

Charmaine went back to work after that, not that she could do much, but her mind kept going back to tonight and how Abby and Kane’s cabin was out of the way.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about that before. When she had been in her second trimester, they had featured in most of her fantasies and mostly always together, sometimes she joined them, sometimes she just watched Abby riding Kane, or Kane eating her out or there was the time Abby was the one fucking him with a dildo. They had been a permanent feature in her dreams, so she sure had thought about tonight before.

It was already dark and past dinner time when she went over to the cabin and knocked. Abby opened the door, wearing only a shirt that she suspected to be Kane’s, with her legs in full view.

“Come in. Marcus is getting ready.”

“So we’re doing it?”

“Sure. I reminded him that it was his godchild he was helping,” Abby spoke.

“Does my child need to be the reason to fuck me?”

“Of course not, you’re a very attractive woman. But Marcus doubts himself too much, a little push about helping someone else always helps.”

“Now make yourself comfortable,” Abby said. “Or get naked. I know it’s pretty hard to get comfortable right now.”

“It’s too hot…”

“Let me help you,” Abby came behind her carefully and helped her take of her shirt and pants, finding her without any underwear already. “You should sit while we wait for him,” Abby said helping her to the chair.

“Thank you.”

“What would you like to do?”

“Can you two start while I watch?”

“That won’t induce your labor…” Abby said with a smirk.

“You said Kane was nervous, maybe that will help.”

“Smart thinking,” Abby smiled at that, “I’ll go look for him.”

Abby disappeared into another division of the small cabin, she heard some murmurs from the other room but she couldn’t make out what was being said. And then they come in, together, Kane mostly naked except for his boxers, carrying Abby in his arms, pushing the shirt she was wearing up, showing her that she wasn’t using any underwear.

When they reached the bed, Kane threw her on the mattress as Abby pulled the shirt over her head - leaving her completely naked and looking at Charmaine as Kane knelt in front of her, still seemed to ignore that someone else was in the room.

Charmaine just looked at Abby. Heard her little gasps - quieter and a bit hoarser than it had been in her dreams - saw the sweat forming on her forehead, holding onto Kane’s long hair and pulling him closer, as she whispered his given name over and over again. She saw Abby’s body rise from the bed as the orgasm built and barely kept herself from touching herself as she had a first row seat to them.

Abby’s moans louder as got her voice as she came closer, that was surprisingly close to her dreams, and Marcus’ name got louder, as he held her down and sucked on her clit for the last few moments, and then continued as she came - he continued until she was spent. And then sweetly crawled back up to lay a kiss on Abby’s lips - they always looked so in love and that attracted her to them.

When they finally pulled back, it was clear that Kane was hard, and it was endearing how Abby’s cum was stuck all over his beard - Charmaine wondered how that beard would feel between her legs, but she wasn’t there for that today - but the scar on his torso made her pause for a moment - he really could have died.

“Come here,” Abby said, “I’m not moving. Which position do you prefer? When I was pregnant I always preferred hands and knees - your belly won’t get in the way.”

“That’s good with me.”

“So come on,” Abby was laying on her arms and Kane had stepped away. Charmaine crawled on the bed, and Abby pulled her so each of her legs was on one side on her body. “Come up,” she required as she moved down the bed, her mouth right under her and then she felt a finger touching her, entering her slowly.

“Marcus, she’s so wet. Come on,” Abby said. “You ready, Charm?”

“Yes,” she told Abby. “Fuck me already, Kane.”

“Be careful with her breasts, Marcus,” Abby recommended, “They are sensible,” and then lowered her voice just for Charmaine, “he always likes to hold onto my breasts when he’s coming from behind.”

Before she could answer, Kane entered her, slowly, and she let out a loud moan. It had been a long time since something bigger than her fingers had been inside her.

Marcus was a slow lover, each movement thought out to learn how to touch her, and that wasn’t really what she needed now.

“Kane, God, fuck me harder,” she said, moving her hands to the headboard, as she felt Abby’s tongue reach for her clit, before moving away to kiss Kane’s cock.

“You sure?” he asked.

“God, just fuck me.”

He did. He pulled out almost completely and then pushed in again in one move, knowing exactly where to touch her inside, his cock almost touching Abby’s tongue.

“God, yes. Harder!!” she pleaded and she felt Marcus giving in. His hands holding tighter to her hips - sure to leave a mark - and his moans getting deeper and less controlled, as she kept whispering Kane’s name, and sometimes Abby’s, but mostly calling out God’s name in vain.

As Charmaine was closer, Abby exchanged her tongue for her fingers, while the former reached for her breast, softly kissing around the nipple, before taking it under her tongue, and she couldn’t have guessed that they would be this sensitive, because she was sure she could have come just from this.

She didn’t. She came soon after, with Abby’s lips on her breast, her fingers on her clit and Kane’s cock still inside her as he rode a few more trusts, closer to his orgasm as well, and trying to go to a slower pace, since Charmaine could no longer hold on to the headboard, but finding it hard to slow down now. Then he came, grunting into her back, both hers and Abby’s name, he rested like that for a few seconds, before pulling back.

Followed by Charmaine rolling herself off Abby’s body, resting next to her, looking up to Kane, now standing there completely naked and with his cock now down.

“How do you feel?” Kane asked.

“Truly fucked,” she answered, as he fell on the chair she had been before, after pulling it closer to the bed and throwing his feet on the bed cover.

“I meant the baby.”

“Let me wait a few moments before bringing up the baby. You were a good fuck, Kane, I need to rest,” she complained. “Or not,” she added maybe not even a minute after, “I think my water just broke.”

 


End file.
